Iris
by Fluff Inc
Summary: The whole story of Yu Yu Hakusho retold in a different way. All kinds of pairing excluding yaoiyuri is present.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The whole story of Poltergeist Report, retold with new characters and new pairings (!) Find out.

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi and the other companies who hold the liscence and copyright to Yu Yu Hakusho/ Poltergeist report has all the rights for this show which means I do not own a thing on that show, only this plot and the new characters I squeezed within this story.

The prologue is not worth reading, you may just go back here when you suddenly confuse yourself with the other chapters. Seriously, this is another of those boring prologues some books have.

**Iris**

**© of eina **

Prologue The Slaughter of Rei Kai 

The moon was shining perfectly well, everything seemed perfect, nothing horrible could possibly happen, Botan thought as she flew around Rei Kai in her oar. Her paper work was all done, she had already changes shifts with Yuri, and so a little air trip won't be bad.

But it wasn't that perfect on the other side of the invisible worlds. In Makai, the monsters who were led by Kitsune, a silver-haired monster who everyone feared, even by some members of the Rei Kai council. Tonight was going to be night, they were going to bring down Rei Kai into ashes whether it is the last thing they do in their long lives.

"Do all of you understand the instructions, clearly?" Kitsune asked sternly. He could notice that his friends, Yomi and Black Raven were admiring his leader-like attitude in a really irritating way, and it wasn't really pleasing him.

"Er… will we let anyone live? You know… like the children and women, I- I was just wondering." The poor monster's voice was stammering in fear.

"That place is the land of the dead, if anyone there is alive, kill them." Kitsune ordered.

"Hey, you do know that the King isn't there, do you? He might want to get revenge or something." Black Raven asked his friend. King Enma Daioh, the ruler of Rei Kai and his son Koenma Daioh, the prince were attending the peace talks located in the southern portion of Makai, probably in the territory of Raizen, their king, which meant they could destroy Rei Kai without having problems.

"Yes Black Raven, I am sure." Kitsune said firmly.

Hours have passed, the residents of Rei Kai did not know what was going to happen to them, they only knew one thing, and it was that their King was away, which meant they could 'slightly bend' some of the rules. On the other had, the monsters were skillfully sneaking in Rei Kai unnoticed, some of them have even took the form of the low class demons that were serving in the temple.

"What's wrong Botan?" Jorju asked his fellow assistant as he noticed she suddenly became quiet.

"No… it's nothing. I just thought someone was sneaking in Koenma's room." Botan said uneasily. She was sure she saw something; perhaps it was someone for she had spotted a silver-haired demon. "Ne Jorju, is there any silver haired demon working here?"

"Hmm… silver… silver, well there are some with gray hair, but I don't think there ain't any silver-haired dudes here." Jorju said.

"Oh… I see." Botan said, trying to ignore the moving shadows she has been seeing, perhaps her work was making her delusional.

"She has spotted us, Kitsune." Black Raven pointed at Botan, who at that time turned her head away from their direction. "Sooner or later, there will be more who can spot us."

"Right, like this kid." Yomi pointed at the girl who was innocently staring at them, she was around 2-3 and was carrying a black and blue teddy bear. "I do not do well with kids." Yomi sighed.

"Go back to your mother." Kitsune whispered gently to the kid. If they were to scare her, she might cry and attract attention.

"I don't have a mother." The little girl said. For a kid her age she was extremely remarkable, she was walking and standing straightly and she was speaking fluently.

"Your father then." Kitsune sighed.

"King Enma isn't here." She said sadly.

"Is she-?" Yomi looked at his two friends.

"Is he your father?" Kitsune asked. Who knew Enma had another child?

The girl nodded. "That's what they all say. Look… BOTAN!"

With that tiny scream coming from a mysterious child, the terror started. Kitsune and the others had no choice but to attack, they were planning of taking the little girl as hostage but there was a barrier protecting her from them, protecting her from everyone.

The once blue skies, which lay like a blanket all over the peaceful land of the dead was now a scarlet cloth lethally hanging on the skies, why for even the moon suggested blood bath, for it was in the shade of vermilion.

"Our job here is done." Kitsune said observing the now infertile lands of Rei Kai, everyone was lying dead. Some might be alive but they were so weak to stand up and fight. Nothing but an Iris flower was visible; it was dazzling in its white shade that symbolized purity. "I can't wait to see you, Enma."

"But, Botan…" Nothing could escape the hearing of Kitsune, even if his companions have left to cure some of the wounded shoulders, he was sure that he could handle one more slaughtering.

"Ssh… Yukira, we need to get you to your father." Botan sighed, she was wounded and knew that sooner or later she would need blood.

"How would you get me there if you are badly wounded?" The little Yukira smiled kindly as she positioned her hands over the wounded ribs of the blue-haired girl. It was now glowing and sending warm energy all throughout Botan's body, she was curing her!

Astounding. Kitsune thought, now he was in dilemma, would he let these two defenseless beings live? But they weren't defenseless at all, there was this girl who has her Rei Ki contained in her body. Just in case he let them live, Enma would be raged and decide to kill them, just as planned.

"Oh my god." Botan gasped. She now saw the murderer of Rei Kai in front of her, watching the King's daughter heal her. "Yukira, we need to leave."

"Just a little more, Botan." Yukira said patiently.

"Tell your king that his daughter could have been invincible." He smiled nastily.

"Could have been?" Botan asked quizzically? She now feared for the princess's life, what if he was going to kill him, what would King Enma do?

"ARGH!"

A little girl's cries echoed throughout the deserted life, she was crying due to pain.

"Please, stop!" Botan begged. For some reason she could not order her legs to walk, it was like someone was ordering her to watch the murder of the innocent young girl. "Why…"

"Now go! Before I change my mind." Kitsune stared at the servant's trembling eyes, "Such a shame I have had to meet a girl like you in this situation…" He smiled.

Watching her leave together with the nearly dead body of the girl, he felt a feeling he had never felt before. Perhaps it was pity for the two remaining residents of Rei Kei, probably it was.

Thanks if you guys even bothered to read the prologue, it is much appreciated if you continue reading the first chapter and tell me whether you would want me to continue this little story.

Due to the publishing of this story in I will be deleting Pink Roses and White Chocolates and The Next Rei Kai Tantei, because this story is the whole thing. I mixed the plots of those two stories and placed it here.


	2. Chapter 1 Red Blue ?

Disclaimer: Me not owning this story. Me only a mere amateur author in me only me, not being able to air an anime show. YYH is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, remember that. And no, this story does not contain such horrible grammar. That's only the disclaimer.

**Iris**

**© of eina**

**Chapter 1 Red + Blue ?**

"Wow Botan, I can't believe you could draw like that! You never showed anyone." Keiko said, still staring at Botan's sketch. Although it was dark and portrayed a picture of death and misery, it all seemed so real.

"Hahaha, actually, I did not know as well. I do not even know where that place is." Botan sighed as she continued playing with her long azure-like hair. For all she knew, that place has been haunting her dreams ever since her childhood, and every time she would ask Genkai whether she knew what that place was, Genkai would simply say that it was only a product of Botan's imagination and that she should go back to sleep before it gets worse. But Botan knew, that Genkai was hiding something, she just couldn't ask about it.

"Hey, let's go greet the new girl." Keiko said to Botan. "She seems a little bit sad, maybe she is missing her old friends."

"So, are you saying we be her new friends?" Botan asked Keiko. "No offense, but she looks gothic, and Goth people scare the heebie jeebies off me."

"Oh come on, I'm sure she does not bite." Keiko winked as she slowly approached their new classmate. She was really pretty, except the fact of her being gothic and all, but she also seemed kind, considering the way on how she smiled at Keiko.

"Hey Botan." Keiko smiled, holding the new girl by her hand. She was blushing, probably shy.

"Hey." Botan answered back. "So, who's your companion?"

"Oh, yeah, silly me." Keiko sweat dropped. "Botan, this is Angelica Rochieken, she just moved from England."

"Hello." She timidly offered her hand. But Botan was wondering why she was doing that.

"It's a handshake." Keiko whispered quickly. "And Rochieken, this is Botan."

"Oh, please call me Angelica. I believe my family name is quite complex to pronounce everyday." She smiled.

"Yeah, it is kind of hard to pronounce." Botan said, shaking her hand. So this is how the westerners greet people, by shaking their hands. It was quite weird, but still it was more comfortable than bowing all the time.

"Wow, awesome sketch." Angelica said, picking up Botan's sketchbook. "Would you mind?"

"Oh, no not at all." Botan shook her head.

"I told you she does not bite." Keiko teased Botan with her fear of gothic people.

"Whatever." Botan grunted.

"Hey, what's happening with her? It's like the thing that keeps on happening with you, you know the weird staring into blank space stuff." Keiko whispered.

It was true; Angelica was holding the sketchpad, she was holding it tightly causing the sides to crumple up a bit, but she was also shaking.

"Excuse me, did someone say anything?" Angelica asked them.

Both of the girls shook their heads. "What's wrong?" Botan asked.

"Oh sorry, I must have freaked you guys out." She apologized and then ran away from them.

"You know, I don't get it with the both of you. Why are you bothering being friends with her, did you not here that before she went to England, she was a school bully?" One of their classmates asked.

"What do you mean by that!" Botan asked angrily. It was one thing insulting another people but it was different insulting a person none of them even knew.

"It's Kurama." Keiko pointed at Kurama waving at them, signaling them to come over. "Poor thing, he fears of being devoured by our immature classmates."

"Are you alright?" Botan asked. Keiko did not normally talk like this.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." Keiko smiled. "Come on, let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------

While everyone was busy reading books or chatting with their friends, there was a person busy doing nothing also known as slacking around, and of course that would be no other than Yusuke Urameshi.

"Aack… what the hell is with this self-study program anyway?" He asked loudly, even though he knew no one would be answering back. Probably because the rooftop was prohibited until all classes has ended.

"Self study?" A female voice asked.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked while looking around, he wasn't up for any jaw breaking slaps today. Besides, if that wasn't Keiko who could that be? It won't be Botan because she never goes to the rooftop without any emergency whatsoever.

"Oh, sorry. Yukimura's not here, I believe she hasn't left our classroom." The girl smiled at him.

That certainly isn't Botan, Yusuke thought. The girl had black hair and silver highlights, she had the palest skin Yusuke had ever seen, and she was much more taller than the normal girls around here. Maybe she was a foreigner.

"Oh, who are you then?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Angelica. Angelica Rochieken." She smiled politely. "And you are?"

"Keiko's friend. Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke said dryly. There was something wrong with this girl, Yusuke thought. He was still trying to sense whether she had a Rei Ki, but it seemed that she was capable of hiding it.

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried. "Oh, I see you have met my new classmate."

"She's your classmate?" Yusuke asked, with a little disgust with his voice. "But I thought the only students put in your class are those juvenile delinquents?"

"You are a jevenile delnquent?" Angelica asked, quite surprised.

"NO! Definitely not." Keiko smiled as she stepped on Yusuke's right foot. ("YEOW!" Yusuke cried out in pain.)

"Oh."

"You have to excuse Yusuke, he likes to make up stories." Keiko tried to laugh.

"I have to tell you two something." Angelica smiled. "You look like a real nice couple. Are you sure the both of you aren't going out with each other?"

By that question, Yusuke and Keiko blushed intensely and froze. They distanced each other and Keiko quickly asked Angelica if she would like to go to the mall with her and Botan later and so on, while Yusuke kept on whistling.

"No seriously, why won't you guys answer my question?" Angelica insisted.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm… so, why were you calling us a while ago?" Botan asked as she was still wondering why Keiko left in an instant saying she needs to go find the new girl.

"Are you going to the Welcoming Ball, Botan?" Kurama asked.

"Hmm… I don't really know. You know, since Yusuke will, somehow ask Keiko. I might go out with Angelica… but she's become so popular, even those girls hate her instantly." Botan sighed. "But I can't blame her, she is pretty."

"Oh, ok." Kurama sweat dropped. "Well, would you want to go the Welcoming Ball, with me then?"

"As friends? You know… with the whole group, Yukina could come with us even though she is just freshman…"

"No Botan." Kurama sighed. "I am asking you as a date." He smiled.

"W-what?" Botan asked, which caused her to blush. Kurama was asking her to a date. Maybe Keiko had told him yesterday at the Kasei shrine that she thought Kurama was kind of… hot. But Keiko is not the kind of girl to gossip… maybe Kurama is asking her to a date by his own. That's new.

"Why? Did someone ask you already?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? Oh… no one did." Botan laughed nervously.

"So?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice." Botan nodded.

"That's great. So, are you going to be at the Kasei Shrine or are you going to be at Keiko's this Friday?" Kurama asked. "You know, so that I could pick you up."

"Oh, can I tell you about that tomorrow. Because I certainly remember Angelica telling us a while ago that she would like to show us her house." Botan smiled.

"That's cool." Kurama smiled back as he bent over to give the girl a kiss on her right cheek. "See you later at the shrine, then!"

"Sure…" Botan said dreamily. But inside her head she was crying with joy. This was the day she was waiting for… but why was it happening so fast?

A/N: weeeee… still want me to continue? Go choose the review thingie on the Drop Down List and then click the "go" field button.


End file.
